moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Świąteczne CreepyTown - Przygotowania - Część Druga
Może ta? – zapytała zmęczona ekspedientka. -Nie – odpowiedziała Salai, nadal zajmując się swoim telefonem. - A ta? - Nie. - A taka? - Nie. - A jaka sukienka by panią zadowoliła? – zapytała sprzedawczyni, lekko poddenerwowana. - Najlepiej taka która ma spodnie – odpowiedziała Salai, wstukując jakiś tekst w telefonie. Kobieta odeszła od niej i kierowała się w stronę zaplecza, mijając Nową, która machała nóżkami z za dużego na nią fotela i rozglądała się po sklepie za swoją wymarzoną sukienką. W tym samym czasie Wyjca próbowała namówić Strange do zejścia z żyrandola. - Nie będę nic przymierzać – odpowiedziała piratka, popijając kawę. - Będziesz! To jest bal i musimy cię ubrać! – krzyczała podskakując Wyjca. - NIE ZMUSISZ MNIE DO ZAŁOŻENIA KIECKI! – krzyknęła Strange. - Psst.. – szepnęła BC do Wyjcy – Lepiej jej nie mów, że potem idziemy do fryzjera. - Ej dziewczyny, jak wyglądam? – zapytała Rets wychodząc z szatni. Strange wypuściła filiżankę kawy z ręki, BC zaniemówiła, a Raccoon zasłoniła Nowej oczy. Rets miała na sobie „sukienkę”, która wyglądała mniej więcej tak jakby ktoś użył przeźroczystej foli jako głównej warstwy, a czarną taśmą zakleił intymne miejsca. Problem w tym, że taśmy prawie wcale nie było. - Wiedziałam, że się wam spodoba! – krzyczała uradowana. - Rets, wydaje mi się że sukienka miała być… długa – powiedziała Ins, odwracając wzrok od przyjaciółki – a ona nawet nie sięga ci do ud. - Ehh.. no w sumie racja… Przepraszam! – zagadała pracowniczkę – Czy można ją jakoś przedłużyć? - Ta… to znaczy, nie, nie, nie, nie.. – powiedziała i zwiała zaraz potem, przerażona morderczymi spojrzeniami dziewczyn zza pleców Rets. - No trudno, idę szukać dalej – powiedziała Rets, zdjęła przy dziewczynach sukienkę i wróciła do przymierzalni. Wspominałam że do takowych sukienek nie nosi się bielizny? Nagle coś walnęło tak, że posypał się tynk z sufitu, a drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, dzięki mocnemu kopniakowi z glana. - Lobo? – zapytała Nowa, odchylając rękę Raccoon sprzed twarzy – Co tu robisz? - Ja emm.. jakiś.. coś tam.. i ten.. – zaczęła łapiąc się za głowę i demonstrując swoje białe kły w szerokim uśmiechu. - Bal? – zapytała Ins. - Nom – odpowiedziała Lobo. - Ktoś cię zaprosił – zapytała BC. - Nom. - I nie wiesz kto? – zapytała Wyjca. - Skąd wy to wszystko wiecie?! – krzyknęła Lobo. - Hmm.. wszystkie w sklepie z sukienkami… szukają sukienki balowej.. wiedzą o co chodzi… Lobo wybieramy się na ryby! To proste i logiczne! – krzyknęła Raccoon. - A tej co? – zapytała Lobo patrząc się na Salai, która wciąż nie odlepiała wzroku od swojej komórki. - Siedzi tak cały dzień, nie możemy z nią nic zrobić – odpowiedziała Ins wzruszając ramionami. - Mam na to sposób – powiedziała Lobo, po czym podeszła do Salai, wytrąciła jej telefon z ręki i rozgniotła go swoim glanem. - EJJJ! – krzyknęła demonica, spoglądając na postać – O hej Lobo! Co tu porabiasz? - Ja nie chce nic mówić, ale.. – zaczęła Raccoon – Gdzie blondwłosa wariatka. Wszyscy rozglądali się za Strange. Rzeczywiście zniknęła. Po krótkiej chwili, dziewczyny usłyszały dźwięk chowania ostrzy, a z zaplecza wyszła piratka obwiązana różnokolorowymi strzępami materiałów i z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Wydaje mi się, że nie mają więcej sukienek na składzie – powiedziała. *** Po tym wszystkim dziewczyny udały się do Vanilla Unicorn, żeby urządzić sobie małe spa. Rozstawiły parę basenów, jeden wypełniły wodą z miętą, drugi płynną czekoladą, trzeci mlekiem, a czwarty pomieszanymi drinkami z baru. - To miło że Vellox zgodziła się nam pożyczyć bar, co nie? – zapytała Ins z ulgą na twarzy, zanurzając się po szyje w czekoladzie. - Nom! – odpowiedziała Salai – robiąc to samo, za to Strange otworzyła szeroko oczy i odwróciła wzrok. - Strange, coś się stało? – zapytała Noworoczna. - No bo ja tak jakby… - powiedziała i zanurzyła się na tyle głęboko, żeby nie było jej widać rumieńców wstydu. - Czy ty ją…? - Okej! Koniec zabawy! Dawać nam panienki! – krzyknął Przemek, wchodząc wraz z Kalasher’em i Dizzy’m do baru. Dziewczyny, poza Strange, która zatopiła się całkowicie pod czekoladą, zaczęły piszczeć tak głośno, że ich przyjaciele, wraz z innymi klientami czekającymi za nimi, uciekli w popłochu. Wyjca wyszła z basenu i zamknęła drzwi wejściowe na klucz. Strange wyłoniła się z piskiem, spod czekolady. - Rets! Co ty robisz?! – pytała piratka z krzykiem odsuwając się jak najdalej od dziewczyny. - Ej no co się czepiasz! – Ty masz fetysz włosów, to ja mogę mieć czegoś innego! – odpowiedziała Rets. - Stóp?! SERIO?! - Moment.. to ty cały czas mnie łaskotałaś po stopie – zapytała Raccoon. - Ej nie ważne! – krzyknęła BC – Mamy trochę większy problem. - Mianowicie? – zapytała Salai. - Sukienki – odpowiedziała Lobo. - Oj dajcie spokój, pójdziemy w dresach – odpowiedziała demonica siorbiąc czekoladę. - Uważaj bo Bunny cię wpuści – powiedziała Strange. - Zawsze są inne sklepy – dodała Wyjca. - Dobra, dobra, ale jeden warunek… *** Dziewczyny szły przez miasto ciągnąc za sobą związane i zakneblowane: Strange, Salai i Nową, która za nic nie chciała wyjść z basenu. Co dziwne i niespodziewane, przyjaciółkom udało się kupić sukienki. Oczywiście po drodze odbyły się różnorakie poprawki, jak zabijanie ludzi na ulicy, żeby zrobić czerwone kropki, lub zabarwić jakiś element na czerwono, odrywanie niektórych dodatków, obdzieranie sukienek z tiulu i tym podobne, aż w końcu, wszystkie udały się z powrotem do Vanilla Unicorn. Nową już odkneblowano, niestety spółka Salai i Strange z.o.o. została jeszcze związana. - To co teraz? - A teraz… - Lobo podeszła wraz z dziewczynami, tworząc krąg przerażających uśmiechów nad Strange. Nawet w ciemności widać było ten jeden mały przedmiot… - Fryzury – dokończyła Lobo i uniosła nożyczki ku górze. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świąteczne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures